tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Elisiv Begalin
' ''' is an Atmoran warrior and a Shield-Sister of the Companions. She is the daughter of Harbinger Randagulf Begalin, considered by many as the greatest warrior of his time. History Backstory The daughter of the Harbinger Randagulf Begalin. She was born and raised in Drakefell and inducted into the Companions at a young age. A capable warrior in her own right. She proved her worth to the crew on numerous quests. Ballad of the High King Orcs of Akul Khazak Orcs had began to terrorize the lands of southern Blekva in greater numbers. The Jarl of the hold put out a bounty on them. Many Companions headed to take on the quest. The first three crews were those of the Ylgermet, the Nidhoggr and the Vedrfolnir. In fighting between the crews hindered their progress and allowed the Orcs to ambush them, killing Captain Heimir of the Nidhoggr. The survivors of the ambush sent a letter to Jorrvaskr for Randagulf Begalin, asking her father for help. He decided to help them, gathering together a small band and heading to the village of Sílfrisin where the survivors were staying. Elisiv was among the group that went with him. When they arrived at the village camp, they found the a brawl taking place. Randagulf broke it up. The Harbinger brought order to the camp and gathered the captains to figure out a plan for taking out the Orcs. They met in full view of the other crewmen and discussed the events of the previous ambush and how to deal with the Orcs. They explained the situation to him, but it turned into an argument. However, Randagulf kept them in line. By the time morning came, the Companions had a plan. The Harbinger had separated the Companions into 9 war parties, each with around 20-30 men and gave each of them a path to head up the mountain. Mixing up the crews was an unpopular plan as they weren't getting along, but Randagulf's authoritative approach was keeping them in line for now. He knew that he needed to get these men to fight together instead of fighting each other or the Orcs would smash them. Elisiv was in Captain Bodvar Little-Bear's party. He gathered them to set off. A female mercenary that was not of the Companions, Kal Curse-Bringer, was also in the party. Elisiv served as tracker and led the party up the mountain. Elisiv spotted something up ahead, Bodvar had her investigate with Kal. The two women were joined by two other hunters as they approached the site that Elisiv had spotted. They found the remains of a camp, one as recent as last night, and bodies of Orcs. Wolves were currently feasting on the bodies, but they proved no match for the Companions. They figured that the Orcs tried to ambush the ones camping there and failed, dying in the process. They brought this news back to Captain Bodvar and he decided to follow the trail of the ones that killed the Orcs. Eventually they came upon more orc bodies up the mountain. As they searched the are, the shield-sister found a hidden crevasse that led to a secret tunnel into the mountain. The war party headed inside to investigate. They took some torches and followed the tunnel until it led to a dark room filled with crates and barrels. Kal spotted someone hiding in the room. He revealed himself as a blonde human. Two others came out of hiding and they began to leave. Bodvar recognized a mage among them and tried to get them to stop, but the blonde human called the mage and another man to his side. They continued through the tunnels, with Bodvar blindly leading the warparty. Captain Bodvar took the lead as they headed through the cramped mine shaft. The rocky corridor was barely wide enough for two people to stand shoulder to shoulder and only a bit above 2 meters tall. To Atmorans it was really small, but not for the Orcs that had built it. As the Companions were walking they noticed a marking on the wall left. The group was distracted by it, but Kal noticed that it was a trap. She warned the others before the Orcs sprung their ambush, allowing the Companions to fight them off. Once the Orcs lied dead, the Companions continued through the mine network, keeping watch on both ends of their marching columb. They eventually came upon a mining chamber, though it contained only corpses. Someone had passed by this place before them and killed the Orcs. Elisiv realized that they weren't the only warparty to make it into the tunnels. They heard rumbling from a nearby tunnel and soon enough a band of humans appeared. It was Randagulf and his warparty, running away from a collapsing tunnel. They explained the situation to Bodvar's group and the Harbinger decided to split the two groups up to find a way to the Orc Stronghold before they could collapse all the tunnels that led there. Kal was placed in Elisiv's group. Jofrodr Sword-Thrower and Reyl Golden-Maid were with them. Bodvar and the Harbinger's groups backtracked, while Elisiv's went through an adjacent unexplored path. The tunnel seemed to be a straight path, but it was a bit hard to tell what was up ahead as the Companions' torches only illuminated up to a certain point and cast shadows on the wooden beams and jutted out rocks of the tunnel. Kal suggested that they be careful, they had previously been ambushed on a similar looking tunnel. Elisiv agreed and they proceeded cautiously. Jofrodr confirmed their suspicions with his magic. He grabbed a torch from one of the other Companions and threw it as far as he could. The flames flickered as the torch flew, but weren't put out by the time it finally landed on the rocky ground. The light revealed a shieldwall ahead as well as another side tunnel with more Orcs who were trying to collapse the tunnel. Elisiv ordered a charge into the enemy to stop them before the tunnel could be brought down. Reyl used her magic to help take out the Orcs, shooting energy blasts at them and boosting their strength. Kal slipped through the skirmishing and made it to the miners that were trying to collapse the tunnel. She and Jofrodr killed them and secured the tunnel while Elisiv and the other Companions crushed the Orc soldiers. They didn't stay in the tunnel for long, since the miners had done a lot of damage to the wooden supports so it was unstable. The tunnel led to another mining chamber, where the Companions saw another group of Orc warriors that outnumbered them. The enemies seemed to be distracted by something else. Before the Companions could retreat, the Orcs spotted them and attacked. Elisiv ordered the Companions to stay in the tunnel and form a shieldwall since they were outnumbered. Kal, Jofrodr and Reyl remained behind the shieldwall since they didn't have shields. Reyl kept the Companions healed and their strength boosted, but couldn't do much as the Orcs swarmed against the shieldwall and tried to overcome the humans. Kal used her blades to strike at any weakpoints she saw on the Orcs while Elisiv and the others held them off. They took losses, but the Companions held strong and killed many of the Orcs. When their numbers had diminished, Elisiv ordered the shieldwall to advance and push them back. At the mining chamber they ran into Randagulf's group who had been the distraction that Elisiv's group first witnessed. Together the Companions overwhelmed the Orcs from both sides and killed them all. Randagulf and Elisiv's groups tried to caught each other up, he told them that he found the Stormhawks and they had joined their war effort. However, their conversation was cut short as the Orcs tried to cut off their only advance into the stronghold. Luckily for the Companions, Jofrodr used his telekinesis magic to hold the tunnel roof in place. He urged his companions to go on without him. Elisiv followed her father's charge into the last mining chamber before it collapsed behind them when Jofrodr's magicka ran out. In the last mining chamber they found the largest group of Orcs thus far led by the Orc Champion and a Red-skinned Orc. The Companions formed a shieldwall to protect themselves from the Orc archers and warriors. The Orcs charged at them, but with Reyl's magic boosting their strength the Companions managed to hold them back. Elisiv stood strong on the shieldwall before the Orc Champion engaged her. Randagulf aided her against the armored Orc. She fought off other orcs that tried to surround them. The Red-skinned Orc attacked her. She was unable to hold her own against the female Orc, but luckily her father came to her aid again after he managed to fight off the champion. Elisiv took command of the shieldwall after Reyl and the Stormhawk mage blew up oil barrels that dealt a crushing blow to the Orc warriors. The battle in the mines was gruesome, with many Companions meeting their end, but the Atmorans were able to defeat the Orcs. They did not rest, instead they headed outside into the stronghold and found that it was ablaze and in the middle of a battle. Other Companions led by Captain Bodvar had attacked the Orcs' home and were fighting in the longhouse's courtyard. Harbinger Randagulf led the survivors of the mining tunnels into the battle, attacking the Orcs on their flank. Their arrival turned the tide of the battle, which had been in the favor of the Orc Chief. Elisiv headed into the fray and joined the fight against the Orcs. She saw that the group that was fighting the Orc chief was having trouble so she helped lead Reyl there so that she could heal them. The healer boosted their strength and kept them from dying from the Orc Chief's furious attacks. The battle ended when Tiskr dealt the final blow to the Orc Chief. The rest of the Orcs were slaughtered and their stronghold burned to the ground. The Companions recovered after the massive battle, burying their dead, counting the kills, looting the stronghold and resting. Once they had done this the crews split up and went their separate ways. Elisiv convinced Kal to come with her and the Jorrvaskr crew to Drakefell to await her reward there. Since she had never been to the city she agreed to go with the Harbinger. Calm before the Storm Once they arrived at Drakefell, Elisiv showed Kal Curse-Bringer around the city and she was allowed to stay in the Jorrvaskr mead hall by the captain of the crew, Gunnar Battle-Born, as a guest. During the wait for the reward, Kal grew to like the crew and befriended Elisiv. After the envoy returned with their reward from the Jarl, Kal decided not to leave and instead to join the Companions. Elisiv vouched for her skills, as did Harbinger Randagulf Begalin. Gunnar accepted her request and had her fight the crew's huntmaster, Gudmund the Deathless, to prove her skill. Gudmund underestimated Kal in his inebriated state and she was able to win their duel to first-blood and obtain membership into the Jorrvaskr crew as a hunter. Days later news from Vindhelm came, Jarl Harald Word-Bringer had declared war on the Snow Elves and sent out a call to arms to all true sons of Skyrim. The Harbinger and Captain Gunnar immediately accepted the call. As a member of the crew, Elisiv would be going as well. While the others trained under Gudmund to prepare for the war, Elisiv and Kal went on a quest about the rumor of a black skeleton that appeared near the city, but it proved to be a dead end after they met with Thane Egil Gray-Mane, whom had already tried to go after the monster and found nothing. While Kal was busy with doing other quests, Elisiv was training with her fellow Companions for the war. A mage named Lars had befriended her father and requested to train with the Companions. Randagulf agreed and his first opponent was Elisiv. He dueled the Shield-Sister in the training yard to first blood. She was much more nimble and experienced in dueling than him, but Lars was able to use his shock mage to get the upperhand, stunning her and allowing the mage to knock her off her feet and leave a cut on her arm. The fight ended there. The other Companions, that had been observing the fight, were displeased with Lars' use of magic and called it dishonorable, but Gunnar chastized them for not realizing that elves would be doing the same when they fought in the war. Lars continued to train with the Companions as they prepared for the coming war. Kal requested Elisiv's help with one of the quests that she was doing. She needed her help to take down some thugs that were stealing crops from one of the city's farmers. Elisiv agreed to help and they confronted the thugs, resulting in a fight that caused Kal's left shoulder to be injured. After killing most of the thugs, their leader came out and attempted to convince them to stop; however, Kal insisted she had to get rid of him. A fight broke out between them after Kal asked him to come quietly and he threw a poisoned knife at Kal and Elisiv. Elisiv was hit and poisoned; however, Kal's armor kept her unharmed. After a short fight, Kal killed him and they went to take care of their injuries before collecting the bounty. It was late in the summer when they finally departed for Vindhelm. They loaded up into ships and sailed down the White River. While Kal and Elisiv helped unload a ship at a waterfall during the journey, they talked and Kal explained her family situation to Elisiv. After making it to Vindhelm, Kal showed Elisiv around and they purchased some equipment from Relan Völundr; Kal replaced her elven sword with a glass dagger and Elisiv bought a quicksilver shield. Afterwards, they headed to the house of Kal's clan and talked about their lineages. The Falmer War They set off for war a few days later, after the planning for the war concluded. Harbinger Randagulf Begalin had been put in charge of half of the Atmoran army. His warband was comprised of the Companion forces, half of Jarl Harald's army under command of Thane Skorm Snow-Strider and a few others smaller armies. Randagulf's warband set up camp on the shores of the Lake Geir beside the tower fort of Nilheim, having arrived there after a three week journey. They built longboats from the nearby trees during the next week. Once enough ships for the army had been made they set off across the lake and into the River Treva towards the elven fortress of Vetudar. The fleet encountered elven scouts along the shores of the river and became worried that the elves were planning something. Randagulf ordered them ashore and set up a scouting party to find out what the elves were up to. Kal joined the party, which was led by Elisiv and contained the mage Lars Sun-Laud, Kal Curse-Bringer and two other Companions as well as a Sabercat. They discovered barrels anchored upriver and figured that it was an elven trap, though before they could investigate further they heard a battle taking place nearby. After checking out the battle, they saw Hans fighting against multiple elves. Kal and Lars went after the mages while the others went after the warriors. Personality Elisiv is a very well mannered person, having been taught how to act properly by her mother. Though she does looses up at moments, especially when she is off on a mission with her fellow Companions. She is extremely loyal to her crew, believing it her duty to help them in any way she can. Like her father, she is big on honor and holds it in high regard. Having been taught to fight since childhood, she has a special talent for battle tactics and can think quickly on her feet. Statistics *Attributes: Strength, Speed *Major Skills: Master One-Handed (Axe), Master Light Armor, Expert Block, Adept Survival, Adept Atheletics, Adept Acrobatics *Minor Skills: Sneak, Medical, Leadership *Abilities: Invasion *Powers: Woad, Robust, Shield Discipline *Equipment: Fur armor, chainmail shirt, Steel Waraxe, Steel Shield. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Atmorans Category:Companions Category:Warriors